Honey I Shrunk The Kids: The TV Show
Based on the hit feature film of the same name, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids expands upon the original film's concept of a shrinking experiment gone wrong to include myriad experiments gone awry. The syndicated series, produced between 1997 and 2000, is a one-hour comedy/adventure starring Peter Scolari as the lovable but befuddled scientist Wayne Szalinski. The well-meaning Wayne constructs a variety of inventions, including the Shrink-Ray, Neuron Nudger and Brainiactivator among others, that create predicaments for his wife Diane Szalinski (Barbara Alyn Woods), their kids Amy Szalinski (Hillary Tuck) and Nick Szalinski (Thomas Dekker), and their friends. The series picks up with the Szalinski household relocating to Matheson, Colorado. Each episode incorporates new technologies and digital effects to feature the family in various new adventures. The series was filmed in Calgary, Alberta, with its main studios located in Currie Barracks, a decommissioned Canadian Forces dormitory. After running for several seasons in syndication, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show later moved to The Disney Channel. It was seen on the Disney Channel from 2001 and during the late night hours toward the end of its run in 2004. It started airing again in October of 2010 on the newly launched network The Hub (replacing Discovery Kids). It is now currently airing on The Hub at 7 PM Eastern/4PM Pacific with a rerun at 1 AM Eastern/10 PM Pacific Monday through Thursday as well as on Saturdays at 7 PM Eastern/4PM Pacific with a rerun at 11 PM Eastern/8 PM Pacific. Cast Main *Peter Scolari as Wayne Szalinski *Barbara Alyn Woods as Diane Szalinski *Hillary Tuck as Amy Szalinski *Thomas Dekker as Nick Szalinski *Matese as Quark (Season 1) *Rusty as Quark (Season 2 onwards) Recurring *Vanessa King as Danielle *Bruce Jarchow as H. Gordon Jennings *George Buza as Jake McKenna *Andrew T. Grant as Joel McKenna *Cathy Trien as Ms. Trudi *Hilary Alexander as Ms. Elders *Wilson Wong as Myron *Mark Hildreth as Jack McKenna *Christine Willes as Mrs. Gotteramerding *Jewel Staite as Tiara *Miranda Frigon as Veronica *Thierry P. Nihill as Russel *Lorette Clow as Margaret *David Le Reaney as Mr. Patterson *Jesse Moss as Howard *Sam Doumit Episodes 66 42 to 44 minute episodes have been aired from September 27, 1997 to May 20, 2000. The ones marked with a * used shrinking in them. Season 1: 1997-1998 *Honey, We've Been Swallowed By Grandpa (9/27/1997) * *Honey, The House Is Trying To Kill Us (10/4/1997) *Honey, I'm Haunted (10/11/1997) *Honey, We're Stuck In The 70's (10/18/1997) *Honey, I Shrunk The Science Dude (10/25/1997) * *Honey, You've Got Nine Lives (11/1/1997) *Honey, I've Been Duped (11/8/1997) *Honey, They're After Me Lucky Charms (11/15/1997) *Honey, They Call Me The Space Cowboy (11/22/1997) *Honey, I Know What You're Thinking (11/29/1997) *Honey, You're Living In The Past (12/15/1997) *Honey, I'm Streakin' (1/17/1998) *Honey, Meet The Barbarians (2/7/1998) *Honey, You Drained My Brain (2/14/1998) *Honey, He's Not Abominable... He's Just Misunderstood (2/21/1998) *Honey, I'm In The Mood For Love (2/28/1998) *Honey, The Bear Is Bad News (3/28/1998) *From Honey, With Love (4/2/1998) *Honey, I'm Dreaming, But Am I? (4/23/1998) *Honey, The Garbage Is Taking Us Out (4/30/1998) *Honey, You're So Transparent (5/9/1998) *Honey, It's No Fun Being An Illegal Alien (5/16/1998) Season 2: 1998-1999 *Honey, It's Quarkzilla (9/26/1998) *Honey, She's Like A Fish Out Of Water (10/3/1998) *Honey, It's Doomsday (10/10/1998) *Honey, Let's Trick Or Treat (10/24/1998) *Honey, I'm Rooting For The Home Team (10/31/1998) *Honey, We're Young At Heart (11/7/1998) *Honey, We're Past Tense (11/14/1998) *Honey, I'm Wrestling With A Problem... And The Chief (11/21/1998) *Honey, The Bunny Bit It (12/5/1998) *Honey, I've Joined The Big Top (12/12/1998) *Honey, I'm The Sorcerer's Apprentice (12/19/1998) *Honey, I'm King Of The Rocket Guys (1/30/1999) *Honey, The Future's Comin' Back On Me (2/6/1999) *Honey, It's A Miracle (2/13/1999) *Honey, You'll Always Be A Princess To Me (2/20/1999) *Honey, There's A Pox On Our House (2/27/1999) *Honey, I'm Going To Teach You A Lesson (4/24/1999) *Honey, It's The Ghostest With The Mostest (5/8/1999) *Honey, It's A Blunderful Life (5/15/1999) *Honey, It's Your Party (5/22/1999) *Honey, I'm Not Just Clowning Around (5/29/1999) *Honey, I'll Be Right Witch You (6/12/1999) Season 3: 1999-2000 *Honey, Name That Tune (9/25/1999) *Honey, It's A Billion Dollar Brain (10/2/1999) *Honey, It Takes Two To Mambo (10/9/1999) *Honey, We're On TV (10/16/1999) *Honey, It's Gloom And Doom (10/23/1999) *Honey, I'm Kung Fu Fighting (11/6/1999) *Honey, I'm Not Up To Par (11/13/1999) *Honey, It's One Small Step For Mankind (11/20/1999) *Honey, You're Driving Me Like Crazy (11/27/1999) *Honey, The Play's The Thingie (12/18/1999) *Honey, He Ain't Rude, He's My Brother (1/8/2000) *Honey, You Won't Believe What Happens Next (1/15/2000) *Honey, Situation Normal, All Szalinski'd Up (1/22/2000) *Honey, It's The Fixer-Uppers (1/29/2000) *Honey, I'm On The Lam (2/5/2000) *Honey, I'm The Wrong Arm Of The Law (2/12/2000) *Honey, It's An Interplanetary, Extraordinary Life (2/19/2000) *Honey, I'm Spooked (2/26/2000) *Honey, Like Father, Like Son (4/29/2000) *Honey, Growing Up Is Hard To Do (5/6/2000) *Honey, I Shrink, Therefore I Am (5/13/2000) * *Honey, Whodunit? (5/20/2000)